Pessimism
by WhaddaBaka
Summary: One-timer, it has been lying around my dorm for 3 months, my sister said it was sad, I could care less if you like it or not, just read it!


Hello, I hope you all got a good first impression of me intruding on my sister's fic. She was furious if you wanted to know. I do hope I keep you entertained with my own series of fics, but do keep in mind that I am not the most jolly person on this planet, such as Seraph226. Just read my fics allright? And flame me all you like, if you hate it, I find those things very funny.  
This is a fic I had lying around in my dorm for a while. I wrote it like three months ago.   
  
Disclaimer: Akira Toriyama, Toei, FUNimation, whoever. No profit is being made off of this fanfic.  
  
  
  
PESSIMISM  
  
  
"You don't belong here. Get out." Trunks pushed his daughter out of the room he was working in. She pouted and looked at the photo she held in her hand.  
'I wonder how it would be if I knew him.' She walked to her mother's room. She was watching a soap opera.  
"Mom, what was grandpa like?"   
"Oh honey. You see him all the time."  
"Not THAT grandpa. I mean, daddy's daddy."  
Pan sighed and pretended that her daughter didn't ask that question.  
"Mom?"  
"Hm?"  
"I asked you a question."  
"Oh I didn't understand it honey."  
The eleven year old growled and walked out of the room. she sat on her own bed and stared at the picture. The man with the eternal frown, the spiky saiya-jin hair that made some laugh. But the danger in his eyes gave people the warning of a retreat in their mockery.  
'I wish he was around. The way grandma talked about him was so exciting. He was the prince of saiya-jin. Vegeta, my grandpa.'  
  
* * *  
  
Pan rubbed her eyes. She lied down next to Trunks and snuggled up next to him.  
"Long day?"  
"Yup." He covered his eyes with his arm.   
"Why does she keep asking us about him?"  
Trunks sighed. He already had alot on his mind, and he didn't need another problem reminder.  
"I don't know. Go to sleep."  
"No, she has been asking us for a long time. We can't just keep ignoring her. We're going to have to tell her what happened to him sooner or later!"  
Trunks groaned in irritation. Pan scowled.  
"Trunks..."  
"You know what?! I don't care. Fuck him! He's in hell right now! That's what we'll tell her. Yeah. Go on Pan. I dare you!!"  
Pan frowned and punched Trunks in the face.   
"She's our daughter you insensitive jerk! We can't tell her that he just dissappeared into thin air!"  
  
Trunks found himself deep in thought. What way could he tell his daughter that her grandfather was a stubborn cold hearted jerk who went crazy two years after Goku had gone missing.  
'What way?' He closed his eyes as tight as he could and let out a long sigh.  
"I'll tell her tomorrow IF she asks." He said sternly. Pan nodded and they both drifted to sleep.  
  
(Dreamland)  
  
Trunks ran through a fog so thick. The texture felt so real and the light dampness that gave him goosebumps.  
He felt a familiar prescence around him. He let a soft wind mess with his lavender hair. He looked straight ahead and saw a faint light that called to him. Moving slowly and carefully he reached the light and was engulfed by the warm perpetual bliss that comforted him in his situation in the real world.   
Then a dark cold draft overpowered the light that protected him.  
He found himself in the place that had haunted him for the past 14 years. Med Room 1504.   
  
A scream rang through the Capsule Corp manner and the Medical Wing was the source. Trunks found himself in the same position he was in when his father snapped.  
He tried to hold him down. Goten assisted him, but it was still hard to keep him still. Bulma closed in with a sedative and a sad look on her face. She jabbed it into his arm and watched as he halted in his struggle.   
The cold sweat on his face dried off and he became content. Gohan shook his head as he checked Vegeta's symptoms.  
Bulma had thought he was just sick, but with Gohan's medical training and constant study in the psycological field, the news he delivered was tragic.  
Vegeta's sedative wore off an hour later and he broke free. He screamed menacingly and powered up to super saiya-jin level 3. Blasting a hole in the roof and taking out a trio of doctors with it.   
"Vegeta!" Bulma called. He looked down at her with empty eyes. No emotion.   
Goten, Gohan and Trunks flew up to his spot in the sky and surrounded him.  
He stood there not flinching. He powered down and smiled.  
Trunks became confused. Gohan tried to nail him in the back of the neck with another sedative, but Vegeta moved too quickly and began to growl.  
"Vegeta!" Bulma called more desperately. She began sobbing and cursing. Vegeta looked down at her again.  
Gohan jabbed the sedative in Vegeta's leg. Vegeta kept his gaze upon Bulma until he drifted into the world of sleep again.  
  
"Bulma, he's killed so many people in his state. We can't just let him sleep then wake up and cause trouble again!"  
"Then what the fuck are we supposed to do?!" She clenched her fists letting her anger take over.  
"I don't know! There is something but..." He also became frustrated. Bulma looked down on Vegeta, the once great prince in a position so haunting.  
"You bastard! You jerk! I hate you!" She cupped his face in her hands and cried on his chest. "I hate you." She said lighter.  
Gohan looked upon his friend and his father's greatest rival. Trunks stood speechless in the shadows, unknowing of the task Gohan had for him.  
Bulma looked at Vegeta then to Gohan. " I don't care what you do. It's too late now. I feel as if he's already gone." She walked out of the room with a tear streaked face and smeared mascara.  
Gohan sighed and closed his eyes in a pained expression.   
Trunks remained still. Unable to react to the responses of his father's actions.  
From the day he came out of the MedRoom after a training accident with a vicious look on his face to now. Where a sedative was needed every hour to keep him asleep. Trunks let out an involuntary whimper and began to cry. Goten comforted him as best he could. They figured there was nothing they could do to keep a crazed saiya-jin dormant for long.   
Gohan looked Trunks in the eye.  
"Trunks, if we don't do something he'll keep destroying everything and killing. The killing Trunks. We need that to stop and you need to be the one who stops it."  
Trunks closed his eyes, having a feeling of what Gohan was going to say.  
"Trunks either way, he is going to be stopped. But I think your father would want a more honorable way to go. And since you are royalty, it was always the prince to overthrow his father. Are understanding? You need to do it Trunks, YOU."  
"NO! NOOOOOOOOO...!!!"  
  
(End of dream)  
  
Trunks woke up to find the room cold. He shivered and closed his eyes as tight as he could.  
"No." He rubbed his face and let out another involuntary whimper. Hiding his face in the pillow he wept. Noiselessly trying not to wake his wife in peaceful slumber beside him.  
  
'What am I gonna do? Now that she wants to know how he died, and what he was like, I don't want to talk about it ever again.' He tried to push away the unbearable feeling in his chest of sadness and anger. He tightened his fists and held his breath until he felt the pain grow.  
A sigh escaped out of Pan's mouth. He wrapped his arms around her and went back to sleep.  
  
***  
  
Trunks saw his daughter at the table eating breakfast. She had Vegeta's picture in her front pocket of her overalls.  
'Why does she always keep that damned picture with her all the time?' He poured milk into his coffee and stirred silently.  
The sipping of the juice his daughter was drinking made him nervous. The silence ended when Pan entered the kitchen.  
"Hello. Good morning honey. Good morning sweety."  
"Morning Pan."  
  
The kitchen was silent once again and Pan looked at Trunks expectantly as he read the newspaper. She cooked the eggs and added salt.  
Trunks kept his eyes on the newspaper but could hear his daughter sipping the juice and reading the comic section.  
'Anytime now she's going to ask me.'  
Sipping. Crinkling of newspaper. Spatter from the oil used for the eggs.  
'She's going to ask me.'  
Sipping. Crinkling. Spatter.  
'Ask.'  
Sipping.  
'Maybe she won't ask me.'  
  
"Oh-"  
Trunks stood up quickly.  
"Ok ok! I did it! Your grandfather is dead! I killed him! It was the only fucking way! We couldn't keep him in a strong enough room isolated allright? He went nuts 14 years ago! I had to do it. He would of destroyed us all! It was the way he would of wanted it. Stop asking me!!!! I killed my father to keep him from killing us all. I am not sorry for what I did. But I'm sorry for keeping it from you! I-" Trunks broke into tears and looked at his daughter's reaction.  
She looked at her father with a worried look on her face. Then she removed the headphones she had been listening to that were hidden in her black hair.  
"Are you ok dad? I couldn't hear what you said. Is it something I did?"  
Trunks closed his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair. He regained his dignity and looked at his daughter sadly. "NO it wasn't you. It wasn't you." Trunks picked up his breifcase and walked out the door, with a confused daughter and a dissappointed Pan.  
  
***  
  
Trunks went to his mother's house. He knocked on the door.   
"Trunks what are you-" She was interrupted as he fell into her arms crying.  
"I'm so sorry."  
"For what?" She asked concerned for her son's welfare.  
Bra entered the room with Goten who had a baby in his arms.  
"What's going on?" She asked giving a worried glance towards her brother.  
Bulma petted her son's head and let him cry until he was about to fall asleep.  
"Trunks, what's wrong?"  
"It's Bejita."  
"What? Did something happen to her?"  
"No, she still wants to know about dad."  
"Still?" Bulma's face crunched up into a pained face. She held back the coming sobs she desperately wanted to let out. Trunks had been trying for a long time not to speak of his father and enough was enough.  
"Trunks... just tell her how he would train you and how he would pretend not to care, and how proud he was of your strength and your sister's, and tell her of his honor and his ceaseless stubborness..." She let out a small laugh and Trunks smiled weakly. She held him by both sides of his face and continued.  
"Tell her how much he did to protect you, tell her how much devotion he put into getting stronger and to succeeding. And tell her how much he meant to you. Please, don't tell her of his sins, his negativity and pessimism, Trunks...he would of wanted you to do what you did fourteen years ago. He would of. And you know it." Trunks and Bulma began sobbing hopelessly and Bra joined in. She wrapped her arms around her brother and cried into his suit.   
Goten held his one year old daughter and let a single tear go down his face in response to his best friends and his wife and their grief.  
Trunks felt better after he shed his tears on his mother's shoulder. He laughed at what his father would of said if he found out that he went to cry on his mother's shoulder.  
  
"Bye mom, thank you so much. Wish me luck." He headed off to work.   
  
***  
  
After work Trunks sighed and the pain in his chest came back.  
He came home to see Pan sitting on the living room couch with a pop-tart in her mouth.  
"Hi Pan." He said in a tired voice.  
"Honey are you ok? Did you make it to work allright?"  
"Yea, where's Bejita?"  
"She's in her room reading."  
Trunks sighed and walked down the hallway to her room. He opened the door and poked his head in through.  
"Hi dad." She said casually.  
"How's my princess doing? Are you studying?"  
"Kinda. I'm reading grandma's old diary."  
"Nani?!"  
"Yea, she really does explain grandpa good. She even wrote a poem."  
Trunks walked over to the side of the bed and peered down at the book. The date marked fourteen years ago.  
Bejita read it,   
"I will be walking one day  
Down a street far away  
And see a face in the crowd   
And smile  
  
Knowing how you made me laugh  
Hearing sweet echoes of you from the past  
I will remember you  
  
Look in my eyes while your near  
Tell me what's happening here  
See that I don't want to say, goodbye  
  
Our love is frozen in time  
I'll be your champion and you will be mine  
I will remember you"  
  
Bejita smiled and looked up at her father, " Isn't grandma a great poet? I read all her other entries on grandpa, he seems like he was a great man."  
Trunks smiled and kissed his daughter on the forehead.  
"Yes. I'll tell you more about him in the morining."  
He felt extremely relieved and walked out of her room.  
  
Pan smiled at him from the end of the hallway. He walked up to her and gave her a long embrace. Then he finally got the sleep he had been yearning for.  
********************************************************  
Allright that poem I didn't write. It's not even a poem.  
If you didn't like this fic, well I could care less because it's a one-timer and I'm more interested in what people say about my series stories. If you did like it then good for you, I'm glad.  
So I guess I'll be leaving now. OH and remember, I wrote this fic like three months ago, I put it up because it was just sitting there on my disk unused and unread, well except for my sister who cried like a baby when she read it. Allright, bye 


End file.
